


Mary's Relapse

by janeisapornaddict



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complete, F/F, MILFs, Masturbation, Porn Addiction, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeisapornaddict/pseuds/janeisapornaddict
Summary: Mary's cool, professional persona crumbles when she starts to fall back down a rabbit hole she thought she'd escaped years ago; slowly but surely, she's relapsing into the dumb, porn-addicted piggy she used to be...~the biggest commission i'd ever taken at the time! honestly i just took my ideal life and applied it to a MILF who's just me but older >.>
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Mary's Relapse

# Mary's Relapse

Hayley was out in her garden. It was a gorgeous summer day, and with the kids at school, and her husband off at work, she was busily tearing up the small number of weeds that had appeared around the edge of her white picket fenced suburban garden. She had on a sundress and a straw hat, as well as a pair of gardening gloves with which to tear the crabgrass and dandelions from the soil. As she looked up from her task, wiping the beads of sweat from her forehead, she saw Mary, from two doors down, struggling with a pair of overloaded shopping bags.

“Hey, Mary! You need a hand with those, sugar?” Hayley called, waving cheerily at the woman, her generous bust jiggling in her dress. Mary’s reaction was very odd; she froze, like a deer in headlights, before looking over at the woman with a smile plastered on her face, rather like she’d been caught doing something illicit, rather than being greeted by a friendly acquaintance.

“O-oh, hey Hayley! You’re, uh, not at work?” Mary replied, tightening her grips on the bags. The white plastic would normally have been opaque, but they were so overstuffed that Hayley could make out a vague indication of the contents. And what a strange contents it appeared to be! Bright splashes of big bold primary colours, as well as shades of pink and brown that looked almost like distorted images of… but, no it couldn’t be. Surely a trick of the light.

Trick or not, however, Hayley’s curiosity was piqued. To her, this gardening was a necessary evil, and a dreadfully dull one at that; the opportunity to spice up her day by getting some potential dirt on Mary was very appealing to the neighbourhood gossip, and so she stood up and dusted her sundress off, taking a quick moment to check the amount of visible cleavage was still straddling the line between alluring and slutty.

“Naw, I had some holidays built up, decided to give the yard a good seeing to, but I’ve always got some time to help a friend!” she smiled, her pleasant Georgian drawl carrying across the road to an increasingly worried looking Mary, as Hayley started to advance towards the woman.

“Now then, dear, just let your good friend Hayley give you a hand with those bags…” as she said this, Mary backed up, pulling the bags closer to her in an almost protective manner.

“No, really, it’s ok!” she squeaked, struggling to stay upright in her 3-inch heels. It was clear that Mary was just coming home from her cushy gig as a high-ranking CEOs’ secretary, a role she had always dressed well for, with blouses, grey suit jackets, and similarly coloured skirts that ended just above the knee. She was wearing one such ensemble today, as well as a pair of glasses which, in conjunction with her shoulder-length brunette hair, framed her face nicely.

But something was off about her… she seemed very distracted. Her eyes were darting to just about anywhere except Hayley’s face, not to mention that Mary’s hair was a little messier than usual; strands stuck out in all directions, and her outfit, usually neat and well-presented, was covered in creases, and even…

Hayley was briefly taken aback as the smell hit her. Yeah. A sour tang hung in the air around Mary, old sweat that had been left unwashed. The clothes hadn’t been washed in at least a few days.

“Mary, are you… ok?” she asked, her perfectly rehearsed ‘concerned neighbour’ look coming in handy as she realised that something was seriously up with the woman.

“Y-yeah, I’m totally fine!” Mary stepped backwards again, wobbling dangerously on the edge of the sidewalk. Hayley took the opportunity to get closer to the woman, fully aware that Mary must feel as if she was being backed against a cliff edge.

“Are you sure dear? You look dreadful, those dark circles under your eyes, and your hair... are you ill? I really don’t mind helping, you know, just let me take a bag…”

Mary glanced down again, and before Hayley could be offended about the avoidance of eye contact, she realised with a start exactly what Mary kept sneaking glances at; the reason the woman couldn’t meet her eyes was because she was distracted by her tits! Her voluptuous curves were jiggling and bouncing with every step closer she took, and Mary was entranced! Hayley smirked. Stepped forward again, her foot falling a little harder than necessary, and causing her generous tits to wobble appealingly.

Mary gasped, and squeezed her legs together.

Hayley was, frankly, amazed. She’d always thought of Mary as a professional, refined sort of woman, and yet here she was acting like some juvenile pervert, one who spent all their time watching porn instead of interacting with women, and was caught out whenever they had to meet one in real life.

“Are you… checking me out?” she laughed, as Mary turned even redder.

“You know, it’s ok if you are… I know all my son’s friends call me ‘mommy as fuck’ when they think I’m not listening… a few of my daughter’s friends too…” all concept of personal space was abandoned as Hayley leaned in, pushing her boobs against Mary’s own generous set. She had no idea what had come over her, but something about the way Mary was acting had set off something predatory in her. The word “beta” floated into her mind, and she immediately attached it to the blushing, stammering wreck before her.

“Would you like that Mary? I could be your mommy, if you like…”

Mary didn’t even reply. She just turned, and, without single backwards look, bolted to her house.

Hayley blinked, bust still pushed forward.

“What the fuck did I just do?”

\-------------

Mary’s heart was racing. She could hear blood pumping in her ears as she slammed the door behind her, and pushed her glasses back up her nose.

“Holy shit, that was way too close…” she whispered. If Hayley hadn’t gotten so distracted by… well, by trying to pick Mary up in the middle of the street, she might have gotten a look inside the bags. As it was, there was no way the woman wouldn’t be suspicious of her.

She shook her head as she kicked off her heels, and padded slowly upstairs, old habits compelling her to make as little noise as possible.

Her caution was completely unnecessary; the house was empty, apart from her. Three weeks ago, her youngest had finally moved off to college, and she and her husband had… parted ways, almost a decade prior. 

As a result, Mary had the entire spacious suburban house to herself, and the place was kept relatively tidy, with one exception. 

Mary stepped onto the landing, and opened the door to that exception.

Her bedroom was a disaster area. The bed itself was covered by a crumpled sheet, which clearly hadn’t been changed in some time, and it was clear the windows hadn’t been opened in perhaps as long, if the overpowering aroma of sweat and musk was anything to go by. The blinds were drawn, blocking almost all natural light from the room, and meaning the only illumination came from the several large screens scattered around the room, which highlighted the most striking feature of the room; that it was practically knee deep in filthy, depraved, utterly shameless porn.

Crumpled magazines littered the floor, and the walls were covered in posters (some of them signed) of the hottest stars in adult movies, sticking their greased up asses into the camera. Sitting above the bedsheet were four or five separate body pillows, each bearing the likeness of some big titted hentai slut, and all of them stained from frequent use by Mary. The aforementioned screens were hooked into Mary’s rather fancy smart house; whenever she came home they’d pick a random video from her library and start playing it, leading to Mary being assaulted as soon as she entered the room by bikini teases, hentai anime, and pop music videos.

She let out a sigh of contentment; she was safe now. She was home. A quick movement saw the door closed, and the bags upended onto her double bed.

What emerged sent a bolt of lightning between her thighs. Drops of sweat beaded her forehead as her bedspread was slowly consumed by her precious cargo; a sordid, filthy, cavalcade of glorious pornography.

A thick layer formed, with two twin peaks just beneath the bags. It was something to behold; pornstars smirked up at Mary from the covers of DVDs, gross hentai slid across the bedspread, and even a few signed shoes and fleshlights all dropped to the bed in a fetid, degenerate pile. Mary looked down at it all with a nervous grin, and then around at her room, transformed from a place of sleep and rest into a shrine to Goddess Porn, her one and only true love.

She recognised every pornstar. She could tell you the artist of every hentai manga. She could go on for hours about the conventions where she’d stood in line, the only girl for miles around other than the pornstars she was there to see, giddy with excitement at being able to spend hundreds of dollars on a pair of heels the women didn’t want anymore, or on a fleshlight that Mary herself couldn’t use, but which was modelled after her favourite star’s gorgeous pussy.

She struggled to keep her hands steady as she picked up a hentai anime boxset; “Netorare Idols: The Complete Series!”. This was it. She’d been saving it for last. It was the last thing from this collection that she’d ever watched…

\-------------

“Nggghhh, fuck, Goddess Rikon! God, you’re so fucking hot…” a younger Mary, with longer, greasier hair, and a less stylish, rounder set of glasses, was sat up close to the TV screen. Her hand was down the front of her pyjama pants, which sported a dripping stain around the crotch, almost as large as the pair beneath her armpits. The room stank of musk, and of unwashed bodies, and of sex.

Which was ironic, because sex was the thing perhaps furthest from Mary’s mind at that moment.

She bit her lip as she worked her throbbing pussy against her hand.

“Fuck… Goddess, Goddess, I love you so fucking much…” she whimpered, surrounded on all sides by other porn DVDs she had lined up for tonight’s binge. She couldn’t help it. Earlier that afternoon, Michael had sat her down. He’d warned her.

“Mary, this is getting totally out of control. You need to make the effort to rein this in, starting right now. For god’s sake, I mean tonight is…” she’d stopped paying attention. Not deliberately, of course. But she’d been waiting for the “Netorare Idols” blu-rays to be delivered for almost two whole months, and knowing they were sitting upstairs, just waiting for her… well, it was difficult to concentrate with that on her mind.

“So, you’ll try, right? Mary?”

“Hm? Oh, yes dear, of course!” Mary nodded enthusiastically. And, as distracted as she was, she’d meant it. She’d still meant it later, when she’d told herself she’d just watch five minutes of the first episode. And if, as she pushed her face against the TV screen in the darkened bedroom, sticking out her tongue and grunting obscenely as she made out with Goddess Rikon’s perfect ahegao face, she had been able to remember ever saying that, she would still have meant it. But, well, she couldn’t.

“I love you… I love you…” she groaned as she edged, eyes rolling back as she skilfully kept herself on the brink of orgasm. She was in bliss.

“Mary? Mary! Where the fuck are you?!”

She heard a door slam downstairs. Michael had just come back from… somewhere. And he was pissed about… something…

“Oh, god, fuck…” she whispered to herself. Her hand was removed from her pyjamas (still soaked, of course), and she started picking up all the DVDs, while she racked her brain. What could he be so pissed about? She hadn’t done anything wrong, she was pretty sure…

Footsteps on the stairs.

“You’d better not be doing what I think you’re doing!”

Mary threw the assorted filth under the bed. It would do as a temporary hiding place. Still panicked, she ran over to the TV, where “Netorare Idols” was still playing. Goddess Rikon was doing a performance, straight after her last fuck session with her manager… wrapped up in a tight white latex outfit, exposing her bully button, her legs up to her mid-thigh, and blood red latex opera gloves covering her arms. The camera kept zooming in on the traces of sperm splattered across her legs and belly. Then, a close up of her face as she bit her lip and sighed dreamily. And for the crucial few moments it would have taken to turn off the TV and hide the DVD box, Mary was stunned.

Behind her, the door swung open.

The fight which ensued bordered on apocalyptic. Michael had been sat in a nice restaurant downtown for almost two hours, waiting for his wife to come and celebrate their anniversary. Mary had been sat in their bedroom fingering herself to the porn she’d promised to cut down on that very afternoon. Suffice to say that the aftermath was not pretty.

A few weeks later, after the divorce, Mary was parked outside the family storage unit. Several large carrier bags were in the back seat of the cheap minivan she’d had to buy (having split custody of the kids, Mary had needed something to get them to school in, and given that Michael had given up the house without a fight, declaring in court that he didn’t want to be “digging pornos out from under spaces in the floor for the next ten years”, she wasn’t too broken up that he’d gotten the car).

Obviously, her relationship with Michael wasn’t salvageable. There was no way they’d get back together, even if she incinerated every particle of her collection in front of him. And honestly, even if there was a chance, she wasn’t sure she’d want to. She’d be the first to put her hand up and admit that she’d been pretty severely at fault, but Michael had always been kind of an asshole anyway, and it’s not like he’d tried to help her in any sort of supportive or constructive way.

“I-I’m sorry girls…” she muttered, hauling several large carrier bags full of porn into the storage unit.

“But you’re a bad influence on me… I need to make sure I look after my kids…” she dropped them all, shifting several boxes of memorabilia from her and Michael’s wedding to make room. She carried those boxes out to the dumpster at the front of the lot. She looked down at the contents; photos, decorations, invitations… her dress and Michael’s suit, neatly folded at the bottom. She went to throw the it all into the dumpster, and then hesitated; an idea flashed into her mind that made her legs rub together. She sighed, pulled her dress out of the boxes, and dumped the rest. Then, she made her way back over to the unit, and grabbed the shutter door handle.

“I’ll miss you, Goddess…” she whispered, and with that, she shut the door on her collection for 7 unbroken years.

\-------------

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry for leaving you, Goddess Rikon…” Mary crawled across her bed, still holding the blu-ray case, and lay herself onto her Rikon body pillow, by far the most heavily used of her collection, and, after hiking up her skirt, started to rub her soaked pussy against it, her tights and panties not enough to contain the woman as she experienced a sort of sexual bliss, pulling an ahegao face that would have given any of the hentai girls in her collection a run for their money.

“But it’s ok now… I can be with you again… let’s be together forever, ok? I’ll make my home a shrine to all of you… to make it up to you… my whole collection is back from the storage unit now, and there’s enough to cover every room… does that sound good?” she panted, before letting out a shameful moan, as she skilfully edged herself against the soft pillow.

“And… and I have something else…” with visible effort, she tore herself away from the comforting embrace of her love, and reached under her bed, producing the item she’d stashed away under there seven years ago; her wedding dress. In an ecstasy of fumbling, Mary changed into it, and pulled on the extra garments she’d acquired over the years.

“L-let’s get married, ok?” she asked, her slightly manic smile illuminated by the HD porn bombarding the room.

She had extensively modified the dress in the time she’d spent away from porn, and the once-traditional, pure white gown had become a lewd parody of its former self. While the white colour remained, Mary had significantly cut down the length of the skirt, so that it reached only to the mid-thigh, and split just above the crotch area to reveal a pair of white, crotchless panties. This was just one of the additions she’d made to the overall ensemble; when she’d gotten married to Michael, she hadn’t been wearing a pair of sheer, white stockings, or similarly coloured six inch stiletto heels! Nor had she had on a pair of silk opera gloves that reached up to the elbow on her otherwise exposed arms, and she certainly hadn’t had a necklace with a thick, plastic cock draped between her tits! Speaking of, the chest on her dress had hardly required modification; she’d been a much younger, much slimmer woman when she’d last worn this, and where her breasts had once sat comfortably within the confines of the gown, they were now so large that they could only rest on top of the cups, supported by them, but not covered.

Mary’s professional, shoulder length brunette hair, and fashionable glasses starkly contrasted her perverted outfit. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and smiled. 

She adjusted her glasses, and knelt before her Goddess.

“Please… I love you so much, I just want to be with you! You’re my one and only love, so I want to be with you forever…”

There was no reply, only the continued overlapping filth of the various videos Mary had playing, but she was ok with that. This was the sex life she wanted, one where she could indulge in all her strange perversions without a partner judging her, a relationship where her other half would always be there for her. To Mary’s masturbation-addled mind, this was pure bliss. Or it would be, once she’d consummated the relationship.

Her whole body shook with anticipation as she slid the “Netorare Idols” disc into the blu-ray player, and turned down the other videos, so she could focus on this one. 

Finally, she straddled her Rikon body pillow as the opening titles played, and clung to it with one hand as she started rubbing her palm against her clit with the other, her lewd attire allowing her much easier access to her aching pussy. She could already tell that this wedding night was going to be much more satisfying than the last…

\-------------

Hayley pulled away from the crack in the door, eyes wide and chest heaving as she took in what she’d seen.

Holy fuck.

After processing what she’d tried to do earlier, she’d gone over to Mary’s to apologise for coming on so strong (and, if she was being honest, to gauge whether the other woman was into it), but when she’d knocked on the door, she’d found that Mary hadn’t even closed the darn thing properly… like the nosy suburban mother she was, Hayley had been unable to resist taking a peek inside, and then creeping up the stairs to find the source of the strange squeals and whimpers she could hear… she’d expected to see that Mary had tripped and hurt herself, or was fucking someone, anything, really, other than debasing herself in a room crammed wall to wall with fucking porn.

She shook her head as she crept down the stairs. The poor girl was obviously pretty screwed up, maybe even in desperate need of help… a smirk curled her lip as she quietly closed the front door behind her.

Maybe. But there would be no harm in having a bit of fun with her first, right?


End file.
